Coils having a winding manufactured from a superconductor are used for construction of motors, generators and magnets when the aim is to exploit the benefits of the low resistance of cooled superconductors. High-temperature superconductors are frequently used, which are composed of a brittle composite of ceramic and metal but cannot withstand major tensile or shear forces even at room temperature, and in particular at lower temperatures. Furthermore, superconductors lose even more of their elasticity, which is low even at room temperature, when cooled down. When coils are installed, contact is generally made with the winding end by soldering on a metallic or superconducting conductor. Tensile and shear forces transmitted to the soldered-on conductor can damage the winding, as a result of which the winding may in the worst case be destroyed if the contact is not handled carefully.